


Ni millón de años

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles esta seguro que ni un Millón de años será amigo de Derek y demás cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler de la 1 y 2 temporada de Teen wolf.

1

 

_Stiles- llamó Derek llamó a Stiles cuando salió de su jeed- ¡Stiles!- una de dos, Stiles se había vuelto sordo de repente, o le estaba ignorando, era la 2 opción. 

Pasaron las horas de clase, espero que Stiles estuviera en la taquilla para hablar con él, y aparecer de repente, y asustarle.

_¡Stiles!- Stiles no reaciono, ni siquiera se asustó, colocó sus cosas, y cuando el más joven hubo cerrado su taquilla, el alfa le empotró contra ella. -¡Stiles, no me hagas enfadar!- Stiles ni siquiera pestañeo, se quedo quieto mirando a Derek, a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué pasa si te pago enfadar ?- dijo Stiles, el lobo no pudo detectar ni una pizca de miedo en el tono de voz del más joven. - ¿Me vas a arrancar la garganta con los dientes?.-El joven miraba al hombre lobo a los ojos- ¡Contesta!

_Yo...- Derek estaba completamente desconcertado, por el comportamiento de Stiles, pues no tenía miedo.

_ ¿harás que tu novia vuelva a pegarme en la cabeza con la una pieza que ella misma quito de mi coche?- Derek, maldijo a Erica?- ¿vas hacer que me tiré otra vez a la basura?- Stiles sonrió de mala gana- Tal vez vayas a mandar a otro de tu secuaces a que me envíen al hospital, o mejor que me envíen en una bolsa de cadáveres.

_ ¡Erica no es mi novia, ni mucho menos dije que te hiciera daño!- Stiles lanzó una carcajada.

_ Derek no nací ayer, no voy a creer ni una sola palabra que salga de tu boca- Derek puso sus ojos rojos- No te creas que me asustas. ¿qué diablos haces aquí?.

_Quería hablar contigo.- Derek soltó a Stiles, y dio un paso atrás.

_¡Claro me vas a pedir que me una la manada de pardillos!- lanzó otra carcajada- ¡Eres un alfa idiota!.

_No era eso... - para ser sincero consigo mismo Derek hace tiempo hubiera convertido a Stiles.

_¡Rechace a tu tio cuando me ofreció ser de su manada!

_¡Le mentiste!- Derek conservaba algunos recuerdos del alfa anterior- Oyó tus latidos, el tono de voz.

_¡ Pídemelo! - Derek sabía que había alguna trampa.

_ ¿Quieres formar parte de mi manada? 

_¡Ni un millón de años!- Derek oyó los latidos del corazón del más joven, eran normales, como normales el tono de voz- ¿Para servir a un alfa egocéntrico , que nada le importa?.

_Eres sincero...

_ ¡No he acabado! - gritó Stiles- a ti no te importa nadie, siento compasión por los pobres que has acogido bajo a tus garras, no saben que estando a tu lado tendrán diana en la frente- sonrió- pues contigo no han aprendido nada, pues nada les has enseñado.

_¡Stiles yo...!

_ No he terminado contigo- dijo elevando la voz- ¡Si, les has enseñado algo, a vestir de cuero, a llamar a la atención!

_¡Eso no es cierto! exclamó Derek, sus ojos se había vueltos rojos.

_Dentro de un minuto este pasillo se llenará de alumnos y profesores, y tú estas aquí llamando la atención con tus garras y tus ojos rojos- Derek no se había dado cuenta que había sacado las garras, volvió a ocultarlas, volvió tener los ojos verdes. -Ni si quieras sabes controlarte, ¿cómo vas a controlar una manada de adolescentes problemáticos ?

_¡Lo haré!

_ Alfa, no lo harás, como tampoco me tendrás en tu manada, ni un millón de años- Stiles no sabe de donde consiguió la fuerza para dar un empujó a Derek, y se alejo diciendo - tampoco seremos amigos Ni un millón de años

Derek se quedó pasmado, sin moverse, pero el Timbre sonó fuertemente proporcionarle un gran dolor de oídos. (prefería ese dolor al que estaba surgiendo en su corazón)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER de los episodios 2x03 y 2x04

Derek sentía una gran rabia por dentro, una rabia inmensa hacía la nueva beta, pues había hecho daño a Stiles, cuando estaba terminantemente prohibido por él, Erica lo voy a pagar.

La muy estúpida ha sido capaza de besar al alfa, que al principio le responde, y luego la empuja lejos, y se limpia los labios, para quitar el sabor de esa bruja.

*******  
Derek no puede contenerse más y hace que su rabia explote cuando estaba solas con Erica.

_ No te atrevas a volver hacer daño a Stiles- dice agarrando fuertemente del brazo a Erica, clavando fuertemente sus garras, haciendo que la chica grite de dolor. - Si vuelves a desobedecerme romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo, una y otra vez. 

_¡Siii.....!- Derek la suelta. 

\- Prepárate para ir al instituto. 

_Si, Alfa.

**** 

Stiles estaba con la pelirroja en el estacionamiento, Derek desde lejos los espiaba, y sintió la sangre hervir, quería alejar Stiles de la pelirroja, llevarlo consigo, pero no puede, pues el joven le odia con toda su alma. Stiles se marcho corriendo, y el alfa envío a Erica a por él, (sabía que no debía hacerlo).

Clava las garras en pelota, (Derek se juró a sí mismo que no iba asustar a Stiles, pero al verlo con la pelirroja, ... no sabe que sintió...pensó que Lydia era la pelota)

El ojos verdes sintió una punzada de celos a escuchar al propio Stiles que tenía hablar con alguien, lanza una mirada de negación. 

****   
El Alfa sólo quería una cosa, proteger al humano vestido con un chandal de rojo, lo que le ocurriera a Erica no le importaba nada. 

El alfa estaba completamente confundido al saber que el muchacho no llamó a su mejor amigo, sino se lanzó al agua para salvarlo, quizás tendría que mantener la esperanza de que no le odiara.

Sentir un miedo atroz ahogarse era normal pero sentir un miedo atroz de que no podría proteger a Stiles era nuevo para él, como sentir un hervidero de sentimientos contradictorios, alivio y felicidad al saber que Stiles estaba con él, que lo mantenía a flote, disfrutaba del contacto, pero cuando vio que Stiles le iba abandonar se sintió morir por dentro y nada pudo haber hecho para impedirlo.

Stiles volvió a por él, ¡Volvió a por él!. 

Que sensación tan agradable, ser abrazado por Stiles, (no le importaría morir así, morir en los brazos del muchacho).

*******

Scott se digna aparecer y lo salva, Derek no perdona a Scott que no contestará la llamada de Stiles.

**** 

Es horrible pensar que Stiles pudo considerarlo como una abominación, el alfa demostrara a Stiles que puede confiar en él, que no es una abominación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ni un millón de años dijo Stiles, el mismo chico que le había salvado la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler de los episodios 2x03 y 2x04

Han pasado unas semanas desde lo ocurrido en la piscina.

 

*** 

Stiles sale de la tienda del comic muy contento por su última adquisición , el último número de LOS VENGADORES, pone en el Ipod a tome con la música Banda sonora de Doctor who, y camina ojeando el comic, y mandando un mensaje de texto a Scott, (Stiles es multitarea). Estaba tan concentrado en sus asuntos y pensamientos que cruza la calle sin mirar, no se dio cuenta de que viene un coche o autobús, y de que iba a morir atropellado .... IBA. 

Stiles sintio un gran empujo que lo hecha fuera de la calzada, ya en la acera siente dolorido, que Derek esta sobre él, esté se levanta despacio.

_¡Maldito niño! ¿tu padre nunca te has dicho que no debes cruzar sin mirar y sin distracciones?- grita Derek, con sus ojos rojos. - ¡Te he estado gritando para que no cruzarás la calle, has estado a punto de ser atropellado por un autobús!. - Stiles quiere levantarse pero no puede sin ayuda (y no se la quiere pedir), así que se sienta, (le duele el brazo).

_ ¡Para empezar yo no te pedí que me salvarás la vida- muy en el fondo le agradece a Derek que lo haya salvado. - ¡y no soy un niño!.

-¡Tienes razón, debería dejar que el autobús te atropellará y tu padre trate de reconocerte por la ropa, que llevas- Funcionó el simple hecho de nombrar al padre de Stiles.- ¿quieres que tu padre te pierda?, eres lo único que tiene.- Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero quería meter en la cabeza dura de Stiles que su padre estaría triste, y funciono. 

_¡Lo siento... lo de antes, gracias. -logró decir Stiles- Tu deuda esta saldada. 

Derek puso los ojos en blanco al oír que Stiles pensaba que lo había para no estar en deuda con él, ¡tonto niño!, (aunque la verdad ni el propio Derek sabía porque había salvado a Stiles tantas veces, como tantas veces Stiles lo había salvado a él, cuando ambos creían que se odiaban). 

_ No lo hice pagar deudas, no soy un puto Lannister - eso dejo con la boca abierta, pues no sabía que Derek le gustará CANCIÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO (Un Lannister siempre pagas sus deudas).- Ahora deja que te ayude a levantarte.

_ No no gracias.

_Dame tu mano- viendo que no se iba a mover Derek levanto a Stiles haciendo caso omiso de las protestas. 

Ya de pie Stiles trataba de fingir qeu no le dolía el hombro, había aguantado el dolor.

_Tienes el hombro dislocado, deja que te lo coloque- Stiles se alejo de Derek.

_¡Ni loco!, ¿para qué me rompas el brazo?.

_Pues vale , le diré a tu padre que has cruzado la calle sin mirar- puso una sonrisa algo siniestra- Le enseñaré el movíl destrozado , y el Ipod, que ha sufrido un pequeño accidente- Stiles no se había dado cuenta que el ipod estaba roto, y ese momento se dio cuenta que fue Derek quien lo rompió, pero eso no era importante, lo importante que Derek era un un chivato. 

\- Vale, pero hazlo rápido- y le dio su mano, el alfa tuvo mucho cuidado parea que no fuera tan doloroso.

_ Ya esta colocado, te dolerá unos minutos-.

_ Gracias- y añadió creo.

Derek recogió con rapidez las cosas qeu estaba en la calzada, y la mochila que estaba en la acera, en vez de darle la mochila al muchacho , se lo puso en su hombro. 

_ Derek dame mis cosas , (aunque estén rotas), y puedo llevar mi mochila.

_ No puedes, además me vas a invitar un café en la cafetería más próxima- sonrió - se lo diré a tu padre...

_¡Vale...- Stiles maldijo a Derek- ¡vale, chantajista emocional!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando estaba a punto de conseguir que Stiles le perdone, Derek lo estropea todo tratando de matar a Lydia,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler de los episodios de 2x06.
> 
> Advierto que estoy un poco obsesionada con The Borgias, sobre todo con Lucrecia Borgia, que aparecerá en este capitulo.
> 
> Para que conozcan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4vmlxr_fh0&feature=related

Promesas y más promesas que rompe Derek, promesas que se hizo a sí mismo, prometió que no volvería hacer daño a Stiles, pero va a matar a Lydia, la chica que siempre ha estado enamorado Stiles.

Ve como se asuma en la ventana Stiles y Allison, huele sus miedos, escucha como Stiles dice que a Allison que le disparé en la cabeza, Derek se concentra en los latidos del corazón para saber si lo que dice Stiles es cierto, pero late muy deprisa, y no sabe si es por el miedo o porque ha mentido. 

Manda Isaac y Erica,, no puede darse el lujo de entrar, pues si entra todo saldría fatal, (eso cree Derek, pero la verdad es que siente que es un cobarde, por no enfrentarse a Stiles).

****** 

Derek se siente decepcionado pues sus betas han perdido, pero a la vez aliviado al ver que Stiles esta bien, (no gracias a Derek).

Descubren que el lagarto es Jackson y lo persiguen por separado. En el club gay Derek ve como entran Stiles y Scott, y le da una profunda rabia que unos Drags Queen este tocando a Stiles y que el joven no parezca molesto por la atención. Derek sabe que tendría que dejar de espiar y lo hace. 

El resto de la historia no hace falta que lo cuente, ¿o sí?

 

******

Derek descubre quién es el Maestro, quién controla a Jackson, y lo mata. Derek no espera agradecimientos, solo espera que Stiles le dirija la palabra, pero eso no va ha suceder. 

*****

Poco a poco Stiles se olvida de Lydia, y se lo tiene que Agradecer a Lucrecia, una chica rubia y hermosa, y sobre todo inteligente.

Fue ella quién dio el primer paso, fue ella quién llamó la atención de Stiles, que andaba distraído escribiendo mensajes en su móvil.

_¡Detente! - gritó cuando Stiles paso a su lado sin verla- ¿puedes dejar ese infernal aparato y mírame a los ojos.

_¡Oh, lo siento!- Stiles se giro y la vio, su pelo era mismo color que los rayos del sol, hermosa terriblemente hermosa, y Stiles de dio cuenta que estaba terriblemente enamorado- ¿querías algo, o te puedo ayudar?.

_ Busco la clase de Señor Harry... mi hermoso nuevo amigo.

_Stiles, es mi apodo/nombre, no hermoso- Logró decir sin que se notará su nerviosismo, pero jugaría que se había puesto colorado.- Yo también voy a la clase del señor Harry.

_¿Me puedes, acompañar?- Ella lo miraba fijamente- ¿Valió la pena desviar la mirada del movil y que me vieras por fin?- Ella sonrió.

_¡Mi bella dama, pues claro que te acompañaré!- Stiles le dio su brazo.

**********  
Stiles y Lucrecia, Lucrecia y Stiles, juntos eran terriblemente adorables y hacían una clara competencia a Allison y Scott.

_ En serio, tanto amor me va hacer vomitar arco iris, y necesitar una inyección de insulina con Urgencia- dijo Lydia- ¡Parad , de una vez por todas!.

Las dos parejas hicieron caso, pues en ese momento Stiles y Scott miraron a Lydia y sus ojos eran 100 % pura maldad, y temían por sus vidas y las de sus parejas. 

Lydia se prometió a si misma que jamas volvería a salir con dos parejas de enamorados, prefería pasear a Prada descalza que aguantar a los tortolitos.

*******

Lucrecia y Stiles llevaban más de 1 año juntos, un año y 6 meses, pero la triste realidad les hizo separarse pues iban a universidades distintas, (Lucrecia volvía a Europa a seguir sus estudios). 

Stiles andaba deprimido y Lydia no lo dejaba solo por si acaso Stiles hiciera alguna locura.

_Tienes todo el verano para tratar de olvidarla,- eso de consolar era muy nuevo para Lydia- Pero lo lograras, y encontrarás alguien que te ame con locura. 

_Eso fácil decir- dijo muy serio Stiles.

_ Y de hacer, tú me olvidaste, al conocer a Lucrecia, volverás a encontrar un nuevo amor.

 

Desde lejos espiaba Derek, que no se había vuelto acercar a Stiles, por miedo al rechazo, y también estaba convencido que Stiles estaba seguro sin él cerca. 

El corazón alfa llevaba tiempo roto, un año y 6 meses, pero no había descubierto el motivo, (puede que si, pero él no quiere saberlo), poco a poco se esta recomponiendo mientras oía como si rompía el del stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verano, triste verano para Stiles, pues Lucrecia se ha ido.
> 
> Pero lo peor esta por llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER DE TODA LA TEMPORADA EMITIDA.

Stiles odia no haber pasado su último verano con Lucrecia, antes de ir a la universidad. Lo que más rabia le da es saber que no va a volverla ver, por muchas promesas de amor, y de mantenerse en contacto, mediante las cartas y redes sociales. Stiles tiene la certeza que poco a poco el contacto se perderá.

Verano, caluroso verano, no, terrible verano, 1 o 2 semanas sin ella.

****** 

Desde que rompieron Stiles y Lucrecia, Stiles odia salir, quiere quedarse solo en casa, y sentirse terriblemente desdichado, pero sus amigos se han empeñado en salir, prácticamente es arrastrado por ellos.

En una cafetería, Stiles les oye hablar, pero él no presta atención, cree que puede oír su sangre hervir por culpa de la felicidad de sus amigos.

Scott, si no estuviera enamorado de Allison, por sus sentidos de lobo. que su felicidad le esta haciendo daño, pero lo demás, son ciegos.

Ellos deberían saber que salir con 3 parejas, (Scott con Allison, Jackson con Danny, Lydia con el primo de Danny). Tan sólo le hacía recordar que hace unas semanas estaba con Lucrecia, haciendo planes. Ellos en vez de reconfortarlo lo destruían.

_Stiles, hay más peces en el mar- por fin oyó a Scott- Seguro que ya conocerás a otra.

_¡Si, un clavo saca otro clavo!- dijo Allison, Stiles se dijo que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Scott.

_ Agradezco lo que hacéis pero nunca encontraré a nadie como ella, que me mire, y me ame con todos mis defectos- Dijo tristemente Stiles.

_¡No seas melodramático !- Dijo Lydia- ¡ Conseguirás seguir adelante, ser feliz con alguien quien amas!.

_ No estoy seguro de eso, ella era perfecta ella era.... - Sonidos de disparos procedentes de afuera le interrumpieron. Todo el mundo se asomaron a las ventanas, era un tiroteo, lo peor de todo es padre estaba involucrado. 

__¡Papá!- gritó, trató d salir corriendo pero sus amigos lo sujetaron fuertemente- ¡Es padre dejarme salir!- Stiles luchaba contra ellos, tratando de soltarse, mientras miraba por los ventanales, cómo su padre se había quedado sin munición, como trataba poner el maldito cargador, hasta que recibió un disparo del atracador. -¡Nooo!.

Todo es confuso fuera, cuando uno de los atracadores trata de volver a disparar al padre de Stiles, desaparece como arte de magia y vuelve aparecer, tirado en el suelo.

El padre de Stiles no esta junto al coche.

_¡Papá!- . Tanto los chicos y las chicas se quedan asombrados y no notan que Stiles se ha soltado y ha salido Corriendo, hasta que por fin se dan y corren detrás de él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El corazón de Stiles se ha roto cuando él y Lucrecia tuvieron que romper pues iban a diferentes universidades. 
> 
> el padre de Stiles ha sido Herido en un tiroteo.
> 
> ¿que ha pasado con Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler de la segunda temporada.

Mataron al último atracador, antes que Stiles fuera herido por el fuego cruzado, Stiles busco desesperado a su padre, y lo encontró, normalmente le sorprendería encontrar a Derek junto a su padre, tapando la herida del brazo, pero eso no es importante, lo importante es saber que su padre estaba vivo. Stiles se agachó y abrazó a su padre.

_¡La ambulancia ya esta a llegar!- dijo Scott, que había seguido a Stiles, Scott tenía mil preguntas para Derek, pero no era momento para preguntar..

********

Stiles fue en la ambulancia con su padre, mientras que Scott fue con Derek en el Camaro.

_ ¿cómo llego su padre en el callejón? - preguntó Scott- ¿Cómo pudo morir el atracador?.

_ En el informe oficial, fue derribado por una bala- dijo Derek sin mirar a Scott- En el informe oficial, el padre de Stiles se arrastro hasta ponerse al salvo.

_Me refiero al extraoficial.

_ Mate al atracador, rompiéndole el cuello, y fue una suerte que recibiera un tiro cuando estaba cayendo. así no le harán al autopsia..

_ ¿y el padre de Stiles?.

_ Lo puse a salvo antes que el fuego cruzado lo matará.

_Stiles debe saber esto.

_No

_¡Debe saber que has arriesgado tu vida y que estuvieran punto de descubrir lo que somos!- grito Scott, Derek gruño.

******

Derek llegó tarde porque había aparcado su coche, mientras que Scott fue directo a buscar a Stiles, así que no podía haber impedido de que Scott hablará con Stiles.

Scott dejó los dejo solos.

_ ¿Cómo esta tu padre?- la verdad que Derek no esperaba que el más joven le respondiera.

_ Lo están operando, dicen que saldrá de está- el joven sonrió, Derek no pudo creer que Stiles le volviera hablar, ¡Echaba de menos su voz!.

_¡Perdoname !- Derek alzó su mano para hacer un apretón de manos, pero Stiles le miraba y miraba la mano, pero cuando la iba a quitar, sintió que el más joven le agarraba, y lo abrazaba.

_ ¡Eres un idiota, al pensar que no te iba a perdonar!- Derek respondió al abrazo, sintió el calor de Stiles, hace siglos que no estaba tan cerca de él, y por eso, Derek guardo cada detalle: Cómo olía, Stiles, incluso contó los latidos del corazón del más joven. -¡Has salvado la vida de mi padre, lobo tonto!- Stiles susurraba al oído de Derek, y el lobo sintió un hormiguero en el estómago. - ¡Gracias, lobo tonto, por salvar a mi padre!- Cuando Stiles iba aflojar el abrazo, Derek lo volvió abrazar fuertemente, cómo diciéndole "No me dejes de abrazar nunca, no te vayas", así que Stiles lo volvió abrazar con el mismo ímpetu que antes. Abrazados, balanceándose poco a poco, hasta que una voz les interrumpió.

_ Disculpa, Stiles- era la madre de Scott.

De mala gana rompieron el abrazo.

_ Tu padre esta respondiendo bien a la operación. - y se fue la madre de Scott.  
**

Tanto la manada de Derek y los amigos de Stiles estaban en el la sala de espera, no osaron en advertir su llegada a Derek y a Stiles, pues estaban conmovidos por lo que estaban viendo. 

_Lo va a conseguir . - dijo Lydia.

_ ¿quién lo va a conseguir?- preguntó Erica.

_ Stiles va conseguir olvidar a Lucrecia.

Tanto Erica y Isaac asintieron, Derek se encargaría que Stiles olvidara a Lucrecia.


End file.
